Frozen Solid
by ff7girl1346
Summary: In the world of, Geterra, there is a organization that is solely created to kill the demons of the world. When two assassins Ice and Dave recruit two girls from their sister planet Earth, everything changes and hell breaks lose. Time to freeze them up
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Solid

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Ice, hey Ice!", bellowed a man as he entered the large suite which was frozen cold. The man rubbed his arms up and down to warm himself up.

"What do you want?", coldly replied a voice.

"Um...the commander wants to see you", said the man, fright in his voice.

"Dave...tell him I'll see him", muttered the voice.

"Yes, Ice", said the man as he walked out of the suite. A man with hair, golden as the sun and eyes, blue as the ocean got out of bed and turned on his lights. In the suite, there was his room, the bathroom and a main room with a fireplace. The man walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He studied himself long and hard, like he was trying to find something within himself, an impurity. He put on a black shirt that had one sleeve and had a straps all over it. Then he slipped on his black baggy pants with purplish straps on his thighs and a wrapped around a piece of cloth that covered his right leg. As the man exited his room, the other man that entered before bumped into him.

"Sorry Ice", said Dave. The man tried to resist chocking him, so his just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Its okay Dave, just be careful next time", calmly said Ice.

"So, Ice, why are you so cranky this morning?", smiled Dave. Dave was wearing a blue tang top with white cargo shorts. Dave was like a pocketful of sunshine, he always had a smile on and if his green eyes and spiky brown hair wasn't enough.

"I couldn't go to sleep", said Ice. Ice was living in a laboratory that took care and trained with "people like him". Ice had the power of..ice and other people in the lab had different powers too. The lab was a organization made by the Anti-Eternal amy, solely made to kill any remaining vampires and demons.

"And why is that?", asked Dave. Ice gave Dave a glare that made him shut up. When they got to the lab, the head scientist, Dr. Phant looked at Ice.

"Ah, Felix Iceren", grinned Dr. Phant. Ice glared at him, a look of pure hatred.

"What do you want of me?", rudely asked Ice.

"Dave, you can wait outside, while me and Ice had a talk", said to Dave. Dave gave a salute and left the lab. Dr. Phant turned his attention towards Ice.

"As you noticed, the vampire population has increased in a short amount of time", explained Dr. Phant.

"Like I didn't know", sarcastically interrupted Ice.

"As I was saying, these are not normal vampires, this vampire are much powerful and they can't defeated with the army"

"Oh, I didn't know that. I know that already, why do you think this organization was created? Get to the point already!", roared Ice. The other scientist in the room, got afraid of Ice and left the lab.

"Due to the increase in these....special vampires....we need more super humans like you and the rest of the team".

"Can't you just find them with that tracker?"

"Well....there are no super humans on this planet"

"What?!?", shouted Ice as he curled his fist.

"There are super humans....in fact to young girls, on our sister planet, Earth", said Dr. Phant as he pushed up his glasses.

"And the reason why you brought me here is..."

"Your mission is go with Dave and get the girls"

"Alright...". Felix rolled his eyes.

"Dave is getting the girl named Bella, you are going to get the girl named Helen"

"Fine, I'm leaving", whispered Ice as he walked away from and out of the lab. When Felix walked out of the lab, Dave was leaning on the wall, whistling.

"Lets go", meanly said Ice. Dave shook his head and followed Ice.

A girl with long brown hair, big hazel eyes and blue dressed was walking with a girl with red hair, tied in a high ponytail, sharp blue eyes and a cameo outfit.

"I love my bracelet, thank you so much Helen", shrilled the brown hair girl as she looked at the blue "Evil Eye" beaded bracelet.

"Its no problem Bella, I even bought myself one", smirked Helen.

"Its beautiful...I wonder its called a Evil Eye bracelet", asked Bella.

"Well, when I was in the store he said that these ancient bracelets are suppose to protect from evil in its own special way...or something along those line", said Helen as she looked at her orange bracelet.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah, see ya later", laughed Helen as she hugged Bella and walk in the different direction. Bella was now walking by herself by a bunch a waterfront houses. Bella came upon a small white and navy house and walked around it to the dock to see her father, her only parent she can talk to, ever since the divorce.

"Hey Daddy", smiled Bella.

"Hey baby", grinned Bella's father as he meet Bella at the dock and hugged her. "How was your day?"

"Its was great!", shrilled Bella.

Later that night, Dave was in a blue room with wide windows with a view of the ocean. A girl with long brown hair was fast asleep in the bed in front of Dave.

"Wow...."

"Dave, pay attention", Ice spoke through the transmitter.

"Sorry", whispered Dave.

"Get the girl and meet me outside on the ship", ordered Ice.

"Roger!". Dave carefully picked up the girl and quietly snuck out the house. When Dave entered the small spacecraft that was hidden in the marsh near the girls' houses Dave put the girl next to the other sleeping girl in the passenger seat and sat in the cockpit next to Ice.

"Mission accomplished", sighed Felix, giving a sign of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

When Dave and Ice got back to the hidden complex back on their planet, Geterra, they were as silent as mice. It was in the middle of the night and everyone in the faculty was asleep. Dave was looking at the girl with the red hair.

"Umm...Ice?", asked Dave, with a innocent tone in his voice.

"What?", asked Ice, annoyed.

"....Wanna trade?". Ice leaned his head back and mentally hit slapped himself in the forehead.

"Why are you my only friend again?"

"Please", whined Dave.

"Fine", gave in Ice. "As long as you keep quiet". Ice gave him red haired girl as Dave gently handed him the brown haired girl. Ice looked at the sleeping, fragile girl in his arms.

"...Her name is Bella, by the way", whispered Dave. Ice shot Dave a look and entered his suite, the door closing and locking automatically behind him. When Ice laid the girl on the couch, she shivered. Ice could see her breath.

"Am I the only one who actually likes the cold", Ice muttered to himself as he got the blankets off of his bed (because he doesn't use them) and covered the girl. As soon as that blanket fell on top of the girl, a smile slowly appeared across her face. When Ice saw this, he smile too...,but he quickly shook it away and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Bella slowly opened her eyes, but then her eyes shot open.

"Where am I?", asked Bella. Bella wrapped the blanket around her shivering body. "What is going on?". Bella got up and walked to a black door at the back of the main room. When Bella silently, opened the door, she gasped. A man topless with blond hair covering his eyes and a small tattoo right below his navel was frozen in a chamber of ice on the bed. The only part of the man that was unfrozen was face. Bella gazed upon the face and blushed.

"That man, I have to help him!", though Bella. Bella tiptoed to the block of ice and softly touched the man's cold cheek. Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open, revealing his ice blue eyes and evilly stared at her. Bella took a step back.

"What are you doing in my room", the man glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I-". The man instantly broke the ice containing him and he sat up. Out of fright, Bella ran out of the room and out into the empty hallway. Bella's long brown hair, whipped her back as she ran for her life. She looked behind to see he was chasing her, but she crashed into something, knocking her and the person.

"Bella!", gasped a surprised voice. Bella looked up to see Helen, her best friend.

"Oh Helen!", shouted Bella as she wrapped her arms around her.

"No need for hugs we have to get out of here!", said Helen as she grabbed Bella's hand and ran taking Bella with her.

"What is going on?", asked Bella.

"I don't know", replied Helen, with a scared and worried voice. Bella continued to run until she felt her ankle freeze and her world fall down.

"Don't you dare run away", coldly said a voice. Helen tried to get Bella, but Bella was frozen to the floor. Helen went to turn around, but she was caught by a man with spiky hair and green eyes.

"I got Helen, Ice", happily said the man. Helen saw a man topless with cold, blue eyes and blonde hair walk up to Bella and take the ice off her her. When he freed Bella, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Dave, we need to talk to them in my room", said blonde. The spiky haired man nodded her head and carried Helen to Ice's room. When they all got to Ice's room, they put Helen and Bella on the couch, but the blonde froze their ankles to the floor, so they won't run.

"I'm scared", said Bella. Helen hugged Bella.

"Its okay, I'm here", cooed Helen. Bella looked up and looked up at the blonde and his friend.

"Where are we? Why are we here?", asked Bella. The blonde stared at her.

"Okay...we are part of a organization of the Anti-Eternal Army. This organization is made up of "super humans" to hunt down and kill the demons of Geterra. Well since, there were no more super humans on our planet, we tracked down you girls on our sister planet, Earth", explained the blonde.

"Ice...or whatever your name is....that is stupidest excuse I have ever heard!", angrily yelled Helen.

"Oh...you think its a lie?", tested the blonde. Suddenly ice formed into the blonde's hand and he shaped it into a spike. "Am I lying now!?!". Helen kept quiet.

"Excuse me...ummm"

"My name is Felix....you can call me Ice", interrupted Ice.

"Ice...we don't have any powers", innocently said Bella. Bella's face was pale and her cheeks were flushed.

"Hey Ice, she doesn't look good, is she sick?", asked the spiky hair man.

"Let me check Dave". Ice walked up to Bella and leaned down to touch her forehead with the back of his icy, cold hand. Bella's eyes widen and her heart beat faster. Ice's hand traveled from her forehand to her chest and almost down her dress (that she forgot to change out of). Before Ice put his hand over her heart, Helen's eyes turned red and suddenly a ring of fire surrounded Helen and Bella and quickly died down.

"...Well that worked", chuckled Dave. Helen shot Dave a stare.

"Well Bella is starting to get a cold", said Ice.

"Well maybe if you didn't have this room so god damn cold, Bella won't be getting sick", meanly said Helen. "And if you try to touch Bella's-"

"You think I trying to touch her? I was trying to feel her heartbeat!", shot back Ice. Bella silently watched as Helen and Ice had a stare down. Bella's yawn broke it.

"Dave, take Helen to rest in your room", ordered Ice. A giant smile appeared on Dave's face when he heard Ice's order.

"Come my darling, our bed awaits", smiled Dave. When Ice took the ice off of Bella and Helen's ankles, Helen went up to Dave and punch him really hard. Dave covered his nose and cried in pain.

"I think she broke my nose", cried Dave. Ice pushed Dave and Helen out of his suite and locked the door.

"Will Dave okay?", asked Bella. Ice turned around to Bella.

"He'll be fine", said Ice, showing no emotion. "Now go to sleep". Bella laid back down and wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

"Sorry...for the misunderstanding.."

"Its okay, Felix"

"Call me Ice", sighed Ice as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

Bella shot up from her sleep and looked around her. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What a nightmare", whispered Bella. When Bella went to lay back down to go to sleep, she couldn't. Bella stood up and walked to the black door....Ice's room. Bella hesitated, but she opened his door. Bella's eyes fell upon's Ice's all to perfect frozen body and blushed.

"What is it Bella?", asked Ice, trying to sound as kind as possible. His eyes were still shut.

"...I had a nightmare", whispered Bella. Ice made the ice disappear enough so he sit up and look at her.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17", replied Bella. Ice sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Fine....get in", said Ice, taking in a deep breath. Ice made the ice disappear so she climb on the other side of the king sized bed. When Bella climbed in, Felix made a wall of separating them, but Ice didn't cover himself with ice, this time.

"Good Night Ice...and thank you", yawned Bella. Ice's eyes widen....this was the first time someone ever said thank you to him.

"....your welcome Bella".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Droplet

When Ice woke up, he found Bella against his cold chest and encased in ice. Her head was in the crook of his neck and his arms are wrapped around her fragile body. The icy wall separating them was broken. Ice eyes widen as he gazed on Bella's motionless face. Fragile, beautiful, delicate....its made Ice sigh as he broke the ice containing them and covered up Bella with warm, dry blankets. As soon as Ice was about to leave the room, Bella woke up.

"Good morning, Ice", yawned Bella. Ice put on his suit like he wears normally and grunted, "Good morning". Ice went to the kitchen in the main room and poured himself a glass of ice cold water. Bella came in with a black robe on.

"Get my robe off", rudely said Ice, without looking at her.

"I'm sorry", quickly said Bella as she took it off and put it back in his room, before coming back. "So...do you want anything for breakfast?", asked Bella. Ice stared at her.

"I don't eat breakfast"

"What! You have to try my famous Italian Greek Omelette", cried Bella. Ice moved back alittle.

"I'm not hungry". When Bella heard this, her nice side was taken over by a meaner side.

"Sit, now!", growled Bella. Ice, scared from this change of nice and timid to mean ad frighting, sat down at the table.

"....Bella?"

"Yes", happily asked Bella.

"....What was that?"

"Oh...the mean thing....well I take my cooking very personal", explained Bella.

"Ok....don't refuse if Bella is cooking", though Ice, making a mental note. Bella took out a pan, butter, egg, feta cheese, onions and a different type of cheese Ice didn't know he had in his fridge.

"...Is it edible?", asked Ice, afraid to say anything.

"Yes, my daddy loves it", said Bella. When Bella was done, she put the omelette on the plate and gave it to Ice. Ice slowly took the fork in his hand and took a bite out of the omelette. Bella eyed Ice as he slowly chewed the food and swallowed it.

"...That. was. amazing", whispered Ice. Bella leaned on the table and said, "I told you so". As Ice and Bella were eating, there was voice from behind the front door.

"Is that Bella's famous Italian Greek Omelette I smell?", said a voice.

"Come in Helen, I made more", shouted Bella. Helen opened the door, with Dave sadly trailing behind her.

"Ice!", exclaimed Dave. Ice looked at Dave after he swallow a chunk of the omelette and said, "What?"

"Since when do you eat breakfast?"

"....She forced me to"

"Well, you're the one with the ice so you can just freeze her", grinned Dave. Ice gave Dave "the look", before going back to eat his omelette. Dave sat next to Ice

"Do I sense...love?". As Ice was eating his omelette, Ice punch Dave's left cheek, making him fly off the table.

"Come on, first Helen takes over my bed and now you punch me? What the hell?"

"..Why did Helen take your bed?"

"I told her she had to sleep on the floor and she punch me square in the face"

"Well, couldn't you just electrocute her? You're the one with the electricity"

"....I...I-"

"Do I sense...love?", teased Ice.

"My ass he doesn't!", Helen screamed from nowhere. Dave moved closer to Ice, but he pushed Dave out of his chair, without looking at him again.

"Ah, Ice....Dave", exclaimed Dr. Phant as Ice, Bella, Helen and Dave walked in the training room.

"Dr. Phant, Helen unlocked her power", reported Dave.

"Well?"

"Fire, sir". Dr. Phant turned his attention to one of scientist at the computer, who typed it into the system's memory. "What about the other girl?". Ice gave Dr. Phant a dirty look.

"That girl has a name, it's Bella", growled Ice. Dr. Phant looked at Ice with interest. Bella didn't know what was going on and stood closer to Ice, like a frighten child.

"I didn't unlock my power", quietly said Bella.

"Ice, take Bella into the battle simulation room", ordered Dr. Phant. Ice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the battle simulation room. Dr. Phant started to smirk.

"What's so funny?", asked Helen.

"I have never seen Ice act this way before. Ever since Ice came here, he has never showed any signs of affection to anyone. This is very interesting. Dave, is Ice in love?".

"He better not be", muttered Helen as she folded her arms.

"Well, I think so", chuckled Dave. Helen gave Dave a stare and walked away. In the Battle Simulation room, Ice was preparing Bella.

"Okay, so lab created monsters are gonna come out and you have to kill them", sighed Ice.

"You talk like this is easy. I'm really scared"

"They are pretty easy". Within a matter of minutes, a giant lion with dragon wings and a snake for a tail come in through a giant steel door, like a coliseum. Bella ran behind Ice, but Ice pushed her forward.

"Use your powers", ordered Ice.

"I don't have any powers", argued Bella. Dr. Phant was watching them in a glass booth from above.

"Ice, I think you want to help her on this one", said Dr. Phant through a microphone. Ice looked at Dr. Phant with a "are-you-kidding-me" look.

"Chimeras are easy kill. Why do I have to help her?", asked Ice.

"Well....this is new type of Chimera...Chimera Omega....so...its 200 times stronger than a regular Chimera", explained Dr. Phant, as he sheepishly smiled and hid behind one of the scientist. Ice looked back at the Chimera.

"...I am not paid enough for this", sighed Ice as he grabbed his gun. "Bella stand back, this is dangerous".

"No, I want to help you"

"Oh will shut-up", meanly said Ice as he pushed Bella out of the way. Ice channeled his powers into his engineered handgun and made the shots almost deadly. The Chimera roared in Ice's face.

"You're one ugly son of a bitch", smirked Ice as he ran sideways and shot the Chimera. As the bullet came out of the gun, it was wrapped in ice and created at spike over the bullet. Ice didn't stop shooting. The Chimera growled in pain as it tried to bite Ice, but he quickly dodged it.

"What's wrong....cat got your tongue", chuckled Ice as he put his gun down. The Chimera quickly pounced on him. Ice put his hands up as a shield and closed his eyes.

"Ice!", screamed Bella. When Ice opened his eyes, he found himself in a watery ball. Ice turned around to see Bella with her hands up, holding up the shield, but....the Chimera was wrapped in water.

"Watery Grave", shouted Bella as she closed her left hand slowly, making the streams of water strangle the Chimera to death. The Chimera stop moving. The water barrier protecting Ice disappeared.

"...You killed it?", asked Ice. Bella looked at nodded her head non-stop. Ice ran his hand through his hair and gave Bella a smile, a smile that made Bella blush and made her heart skip a beat.

"Congrats Bella, you unlocked your power", cheered Dr. Phant through the microphone. Bella looked up and scratched her head.

"It was nothing", smiled Bella. Ice looked at Bella and took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Beginning

Its been a week since Bella and Helen have been training with Ice and Dave. Ever since Bella killed the Chimera, Ice has been a lot kinder to her. Since they acquired their powers, they need to work on weapons. Bella took the handgun with a firm grasp and closed her left eye, aiming towards the target, which was a picture of Dr. Phant's face.

"Ok, try to aim between the eyebrows, its a direct kill", said Ice, standing next to Bella in the single celled training rooms, designed for one on one training, instead of fighting experiments.

"Here I go!". Bella pulled the trigger and shoot the forehead instead. Ice gave a sigh.

"Alright, no bad, but when you're out there you're not gonna any time to aim, hear me? Now, I want to go back into your normal stance and went I say 'Go' you quickly raise your gun and shoot". Bella nodded her head and stood normally.

".....GO!", shouted Ice. Bella quickly raised her gun and pulled the trigger. Instead of hitting the target, the bullet bounced off the wall.

"Hey guys, how-Eek!", screamed Dave as he almost got shot in the leg. Bella gasped and held the gun behind her back. Ice smacked his forehead hard with his hand. Dave's eyes widen and stood still in fear.

"What the hell was that girly scream?", asked a voice. Helen's blue eyes shifted to Dave, who stood still.

"That was Dave", answered Ice. Helen looked at Dave and folded her arms.

"...I was almost shot", whispered Dave as he looked at Bella. Helen looked at Bella with a curious look.

"I'm trying to show Bella how to use a gun", said Ice as created a shard of ice and twirled it with his fingers. Helen's eyes widen as she glance at Bella, then Ice, then back to Bella.

"Not a good idea"

"Why is that? Learning to use a weapon is part of the requirements", glared Ice.

"Bella has _very _bad aim", shortly said Helen. "One time in summer camp, she sent the archery teacher to the hospital". Ice looked at Helen then behind him, to Bella. The room was silent until Bella broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. Helen is right and I should have told you. I don't want to hurt anybody!", seriously said Bella. Tears started to form in her eyes. "God, I hate this". Bella threw the gun on the ground, causing shots to ring around the room.

"Bella!", screamed Ice as he jumped in front of her and created a shield of icy crystals. Helen and Dave ran out of the room in time. After the noises were gone, Dave peeked his head into the room, that was until Helen shoved him in. Ice destroyed the shield and stared at Bella, HIs eyes turning from shining blue to snow white. The way he stared at Bella, made her feel nervous.

"Never...throw...a gun", muttered Ice as he gritted his teeth. By the sound of his voice, he sounded like he was controlling himself from going insane. Bella looked down and started to sob, wiping her eyes with the back of her palm.

"I'm sorry, I-". Bella's crying broke the chain holding Ice back. Ice grabbed Bella's shoulder and shook her.

"YOUR SORRY?!? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT. ARE YOU GONNA SAY SORRY IF YOU KILL YOUR OWN COMRADE?!?", roared Ice. His screaming caused Bella to cry even harder.

"Get off of her!", screamed Helen as she curled her fist and covered it in fire. Helen charged towards Ice and punched his back. Ice's eyes widen, then his eyes turned back to their normal color. His grip on Bella's shoulders lessened.

"...Wha-what happened?". Ice looked down to see Bella, her hands crossed and holding herself together like she going fall to pieces. He looked down at his hands and back at Bella. Ice tried to reach out to her, until Helen came from the side and punched him to the ground.

"Get away from her you-you monster!", yelled Helen. Dave looked at Ice then at Helen, and helped her bring Bella to her feet. Helen held Bella and walked her to the door, with Dave following them.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it! You didn't mean to my ass! Did you ever think of what other people think when he scare and yell at them like that. Never yell at Bella like that"

"...I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Are you gonna say sorry when you yelled at person who has emotional problems! Ever since Bella's-". Helen was cut off when something tugged on her vest. Bella looked back Ice and slightly smiled.

"...Its ok". With that said, Bella walked out of the room on her own. Helen shook her head and left the room. Dave looked at Ice, who stood emotionless, looking at his hands.

"Hey...don't think about it, okay? You didn't know that Bella had problems".

"Dave!", screamed a voice. Dave looked at Ice one last time and sprinted out. Ice looked down, a tear slid down his emotionless, stone face.

"All the time I told her to shut-up or yelled at her....and she still forgave me...What have I done?", Ice though out loud.

Back at Helen and Dave's room, Bella sat on the couch. Not one word came out of her mouth since she forgave Ice. Helen came to Bella and handed her a cup of coco.

"Here, you're gonna need this", sadly said Helen as she handed the steaming cup to Bella. Bella held the mug in her hand and stared at the brown liquid.

"...I'm not thirsty", quietly said Bella as she handed Helen the cup back.

"Bella, you know....Ice didn't mean what he said"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but....everything he said....he meant. I just wanna be alone right now". Bella stood up and walked towards Helen's room and locked the door behind her. Dave can heard her sobs from the other side of the door.

"Wow...I feel bad"

"...Yeah, ever since her mother died, she's been having been a hard time with cooping", explained Helen as she took a sip out of the mug that was handed back to her.

"When did she die...her mother I mean"

"A little over a year ago. Bella...she was mommy's little girl. Her mother was so beautiful and nice, Bella always looked up to her as a role model. One day, her mother died in Bella's arms...she died of a heart attack. Bella though she let her mother die...but Bella couldn't save her mother even if she tried", said Helen looking at Dave. "Thats why I look after her"

"Bella's got it pretty rough. I feel so bad for her", quietly said Dave.

"Yeah...", agreed Helen as she looked into the cup and took another sip. They silently looked at each other, there was a knock on the door. Without a sound, Dave opened the door, to see Ice, his knuckles wrapped in a bloody bandage. Helen sat up and shot Ice a fiery glare. "What do you want?", meanly asked Helen.

"I want to apologized to Bella... I never meant to hurt her", muttered Ice. Dave moved aside so Ice could enter the room. All eyes were on Ice as he stared at the floor.

"If you're looking for Bella, she's in there", said Dave as he pointed to the door behind him. Ice pushed Dave aside and walked to door, but hesitated when he hand was by the knob. Ice can her soft sobs and cries outside the door. Ice felt his heart pain from guilt. After a moment, he forced his hand to push the button to open the slider doors. Bella was on the bed, her red face hidden in her hands. As Ice saw this, it pained him even more because it was his fault. The slider doors shut. Bella looked through her hands and gasp.

"Bella...I-I've come to say I'm sorry", said Ice, staring down at the floor. The teary eyed girl wiped her tears and looked at Ice.

"Really?", asked Bella, her voice sqeaked when she hit the "y".

"Yes, it just...I can't control myself sometimes". Bella was silent as she tried to figure out what Ice meant.

"Confused? Well...I think I have to show you what I mean. You're the only person who is ever going to see this so keep it a secret", seriously said Ice as he stared at Bella. She nodded her head.

"I promise". Ice took off the straps from his shirt and threw the giant metal ring holding the straps together on the floor. Slowly, Ice took off his shirt, revealing a well-toned body, but something different. Under his naval, was what looked like a U-shaped tattoo that radiated out with threw rays.

"I don't know much about it, but this mark controls me. My powers, emotions, everything. As far as I researched, since this mark his big...that means it harder for me to control myself", explained Ice as he traced his mark. Bella looked Ice with a look of pity but her eyes seen met his beautiful blue eyes.

"I may not know and understand this new world, but its ok. I'll try to go with the flow. Ice, you Helen and Dave are the only friends I really have now. I'm glad you told me something that kept in for so long. It makes me happy that you can trust me with a secret", said Bella as her eyes glanced sideways and formed a blush on her visage. Ice walked infront of Bella and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you...friends", Ice finally managed to choke out. Bella giggled as Ice forced himself to say "friends".

"Of course". Her slender hand wrapped around Ice's hand and shook for a few moments before Bella started to blush again. Ice noticed Bella blushing and sighed.

"Come on, they're gonna start to wonder why I'm taking so long", muttered Ice as he put on his shirt. He tried to put the straps around him again, but he was having alittle trouble.

"Here, let me", said Bella as she fitted the straps. Ice looked at the fragile girl and slightly blushed, but he pushed her away so she won't see it. Bella smiled as he pushed her away and followed Ice out the door.


End file.
